


happy

by tehdirtiestsock (thatotherperv)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Adultery, Adults Seducing Minors, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, M/M, Manipulation, Underage Sex, douchebaggery is a valid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/tehdirtiestsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein alpha!Jensen has an impregnation kink and seduces his underage babysitter in order to keep filling it</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://take-the-knot.livejournal.com/5109.html?thread=125685#t125685)
> 
> I would say the sexual relationship is consensual, but it's highly problematic, and the impreg aspect is definitely dub/non-con. YMMV.
> 
> original posting [here](http://take-the-knot.livejournal.com/8800.html)

Jared's known the Ackles since they joined his church when he was ten. He thinks he had a crush on Mr. Ackles even then, though at the time, he didn't recognize what it was. He just wanted to be around him all the time, even if it embarrassed him and made him upset, how often Jensen kissed his newly wedded wife.

Mrs. Ackles was pregnant with Lucy, back then. And Matty, of course, hadn't even been around. Mr. Ackles was always touching his wife's big belly, and saying things in her ear that made her blush, and it made Jared feel funny.

Lucy was the prettiest little baby. He used to go visit her after Sunday School in the church's nursery. She had soft blond hair, and her eyes turned green like her daddy's, and she always smiled at Jared when she saw him.

Jensen was a really great dad, right from the start. Danni was a good mom too, he guesses. And just as Lucy started to really run around, the whole thing started over. This time, they had a boy.

Then when Matty was two and Lucy was four, Jared started babysitting them to save some pocket money. Jared never told anyone this, but even more than the cash, he did it to be near Jensen. The Ackles worked a lot, but Jensen never stayed after hours, like Mrs. Ackles always did. So Jared got to spend time with him

It was Jared's favorite thing, having dinner with Jensen and the kids. The two of them would talk while Jared spoon-fed Matt, and cut Lucy's food to bite-size. And Jensen watched him with this smile that made Jared feel really good inside.

Jared was still a kid back then, practically, and Mr. Ackles wasn't...they didn't....things didn't change until a lot later. It's just, looking back, Jared can see that _he_ always felt this way, and he can see how it grew into this, from Jen's side.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh...oh, baby. God, your mouth. I'm gonna come. Stop....oh God, Jared, fuck. Stop. Lemme have your ass. I don't wanna waste it."

Jared's stomach flips, and he honestly thinks about sucking harder, working Jensen's growing knot, just making him come in his mouth like he used to. He felt guilty enough when this was just about blowjobs. Jensen's married, even if he says Jared loves him more than Danni ever did.

He can tell that she knows what they do whenever Jensen drives him home. It's not right, but Jared can't make it stop. Even when he tries...all Jensen does is kiss him, and he folds like a card table.

Which is also why he knows he'll let Jen fuck him now. And that they won't use protection, because Jensen doesn't like it. It makes Jared nervous, though he knows it's unlikely that anything will come of it.

Jensen talks big, but it's statistically impossible for betas to get pregnant. Or...okay, not _impossible_ , but almost.

So there's not really any harm, right?

He lets Jensen pull him up into a kiss. His lips are numb from how long he's been sucking him, but Jensen likes to take charge anyhow.

"C'mon. Backseat," Jensen says against his mouth, and pops the drivers door, tugging Jared out behind him.

They're parked out by the brand-new development, where the houses are mostly done now, but empty. They won't be able to use this spot much longer. When they started coming here, it was just new-paved roads that cut through empty lots. Somehow it seems less private now. Filthy, risky, like his mom could come out the front door of the place they're parked in front of.

Jensen opens the back door, and sucks at Jared's bottom lip. Then, like they're not standing outside, he takes off Jared's clothes and throws them in the footwell, even his shoes and socks. When he's standing naked on the pavement, Jensen guides him inside, onto his stomach on the back seat.

He kisses Jared's shoulders and his back, squeezes his butt cheeks and bites one of them. Jared hides his face, embarrassed and turned on. Jensen's index finger slides through the slick already dropping from his hole, and he knows Jensen likes it. His breath sounds harsh in the confines of the car.

"You ready for me to breed you, sweetheart?"

The words stir the fine hair at the napes of his neck, but Jared knows Jensen's not going to wait for an answer. In fact, the head of his dick's already pressing through the initial resistance.

But it makes Jensen feel good when Jared asks for him to do it, so he nods in answer anyway. "Please. Please do it."

Jensen pops through Jared's sphincter, and he thrusts in to the hilt. He sounds ragged and excited. "Do what, baby? What would you like for me to do?"

"Breed me. I want you to breed me." Jared's voice sounds thin – part from the stretch of Jensen's dick, alpha dick, Jared's will never be this large – and part from a nearly superstitious reluctance to actually say those words.

He knows that it's silly of him, but saying it seems to invite it to happen. It _won't_ , he knows it won't. It's just another way to make Jensen happy.

And it does make Jensen _happy_. He groans, deep and loud enough to rattle Jared's bones, and starts to pound Jared's asshole. It feels so good...Jensen rarely strokes his dick, the first time they fuck. He usually gets Jared off from being fucked alone. Jared forgets where they are. He forgets that Jensen's married. He takes no notice of how loud he gets, or how hard the car rocks beneath him.

He comes, and when Jensen ruts the knot inside him, an extra wave of pleasure comes on top of pain. Jensen sinks his teeth into the meat of Jared's shoulder, hips jerking against his ass as he begins to unload. He'll leave a bruise shaped like a bite mark, he almost always does.

Jensen says that he can't help it. Once the initial madness of mating passes over, he releases Jared's flesh, pressing a kiss there with an apology. His hips are still rolling in time with the pulses of come Jared feels inside. But Jensen's told him the beginning is so good he can't help himself.

Jensen pants against his neck for a moment, like an animal...like he's lost all his words. Then he finds the first one—" _Fuck!_ "—and he chuckles just a little, nuzzling behind Jared's ear. "God, there's nothin' better than that," he drawls, and Jared has to smile, because of how thick Jensen's accent gets when they make love. "Dan makes me use a goddamn condom, and won't let me knot her even _with_ it."

Jared's stomach lurches, and his eyes burn for a second. He knows Jensen didn't mean to make him feel bad, because he's already brushing kisses all over Jared's throat. "So sweet for me. Better than she ever was. You'll have my babies, right, Jay? Give me as many as I want...let me fill this sweet ass again and again."

Jared nods before he thinks it through, because it's not going to _happen_ , it's the willingness to please him that Jensen really wants. Jared doesn't understand why Jensen's wife can't give him that.

"Knew I loved you for a reason," Jensen murmurs in his ear, and Jared's heart almost stops. Jensen loves him. "C'mon babe, sit up with me, the flow is slowing down. Your turn to get things pumping."

It's a delicate process, even in an SUV this large, to go from laying on his stomach to sitting on Jensen's lap, but it's a practiced move by now. And Jared always feels better when they can finally shut the door. It doesn't add any actual privacy, but it _feels_ safer, somehow.

Once he's straddling Jensen's thighs, he starts to rock against the knot, building up a momentum til he's bouncing on Jensen's dick. The knot pulls at his rim, rolls against his gland, and before long, he's half hard. But more importantly, the movement stimulates a steady pulse of come inside Jared's ass. That's what Jensen likes best.

Jensen starts to caress Jared's stomach, gently sucking along the slope where Jared's neck becomes his shoulder. "I think we finally killed the shocks on this thing," he comments, a laugh in his voice, and Jared blushes when he realizes the car is squeaking in time with their fucking.

"Don't get shy on me now," Jensen murmurs, and starts to fondle Jared's cock with the hand not on his stomach. It encourages Jared to keep his former pace – the better Jared works at Jensen's dick, the better Jen works on his own. Before long, he's wringing Jared's come out again, then he lets him collapse back, and rest.

Jared knows they have a few more rounds ahead of him before they can finally let Jensen's knot shrink. Jensen likes to be the one to mount him, at first. Then he likes Jared to ride him, again and again, til he's too tired to come any more.

His friend Chad was wrong – Jensen isn't selfish, or using him, or whatever he said. Jensen loves to make him feel good. He actually loves him, Jensen just said it.

Chad wouldn't listen. That's why they're not friends anymore.

"I can't wait to have your baby," Jared says as Jensen holds him – not because he does, but because Jensen wants him to.

Jensen grins really brightly, and watches his face. "I'm really glad, Jay. I don't think you have to wait, though."

Jared's heart stops, in a much more painful way than when Jensen said he loved him. "What?"

Jensen smiles into Jared's throat, hand splayed out wide over Jared's belly button. "Looks like this time was just for form. You feel kind of spongy inside. I've heard that's one of the first signs, with a beta."

"I'm pregnant?" Jared whispers. His throat feels pinched around his voice, but Jensen obviously doesn't notice. He looks so _happy_.

"Maybe. If we're lucky." He nips at Jared's earlobe and rolls his hips though, to start round three. Jared's very conscious, right now, of how much come is stopped inside him. "Can't hurt to keep on trying though, can it?"

"No, it can't hurt," Jared tells himself.

"C'mon, baby...." Jensen grabs hold of his hips and guides him through the motion he needs to start coming again. Jared picks up the rhythm.

He does what Jensen wants. All _he_ wants is for Jensen to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> in my head, Jensen is half a step from being a sociopath, and plans to keep Jared barefoot and pregnant. I actually have another sex scene in my head, but I dunno if it would skeeve OP out, so I'll hold off...OP, see me after class :) 
> 
> 3/14/2013 - the above was the original note. haven't ruled out the possibility of finishing what's on my hard drive, but probably not happening


End file.
